wearewarriorsfandomcom-20200216-history
CaveClan/Roleplay/Archive 9
Autumnpaw landed on the rock. --- Fallowflight padded by Rockfoot. "Well done, let's do this to real prey now," Firepoppy blurted out of no where after a long pause and began sniffing for prey among the rocks. ---- "Hi Fallowflight!" Rockfoot mewled happily, glad to have someone at last come up to him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:50, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw nodded sniffing around. ---- "Hey Rookfoot." She mewed. "But don't you feel kind of weird " Pepperkit said "There," Firepoppy pointed at a lizard on a rock. ---- "No," Risingkit chriped. ---- Rockfoot shifted with a nod. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:54, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "Your dumb " Lizardkit mewed "Am not " Pepperkit mews "sure lets go with that " Lizardkit meows Autumnpaw stalked and pounced on the lizard. --- "Whatcha doing?" Fallow flight asked the tom. "Snap it's neck," Firepoppy ordered. ---- "oh.... just waiting for cats to talk to me," Rockfoot admitted. ---- "She is not dumb!" Pineconekit gapped at Lizardkit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:00, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw did as so. --- Fallowflight smiled. "Ill talk to you." Lizardkit padded off Pepperkits tail sagged "Great!" Rockfoot mewed. --- "Wonderful," Firepoppy praised. --- "What's wrong Pepperkit?" Pineconekit asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:05, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "I don't know but I feel weird " Pepperkit mews "What do you wanna talk about?" --- Autumnpaw purred. "Uh..... I don't know, maybe there'll be more kits in the nursery soon? it is kitten season from what I hear," Rockfoot mewed. ---- "Well, it's getting late, we should head back home," Firepoppy meowed. --- "Are you dying?" Pineconekit asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:12, December 19, 2015 (UTC) (coughcoughcoughAshandSandcoughcough) "I always wanted kits..." (oh, i forgot about baby sand, anywho, who was talking just then?) Sandclaw sat down in the dying sunlight, his pelt looked like it was on fire. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:17, December 19, 2015 (UTC) (Fallow. Autumn is gonna be SUPER picky) Ashshadow watch the kits run around. "Nope but I don't feel good " Pepperkit said (oh) Rockfoot purred. "You'll meet a lucky tom one day!" ---- "Are you sad?" Pineconekit asked with wide eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:23, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Sitting alone with a sad look on her face, Brookpaw rolled a pebble with her paw. It seemed like everyone had given up on finding Sunpaw, and even though she despised her sister, they were still family, and family never gets left behind.---- Wildkit was still searching for Shimmerpaw out of camp.'Silverstar' 02:41, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "Hope so." Fallowflight said. Jaegerpaw looked at Whitetooth annoyed. "Can't you keep up?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:44, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "I'm older than you." Jaegerpaw suddenly bursted out laughing. "Your ''old." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:47, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Whitetooth let out a growl. Risingkit pounced on Sandclaw's tail and attacked it. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 02:52, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "No " Pepperkit mews - Shore "Big sis, Big sis!" Wildkit yowled happily as he spotted Shimmerpaw leaping for a rabbit. She let out a yelp of surprise, and missed the rabbit, thudding onto the ground roughly. "Wildkit, you idiot of a brother! What're you doing out here?!"'Silverstar' 17:20, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Willowpaw, whom was also out, heard her sister's yowled and dashed over to find her. "I came to find you! You've been out alllll day, and I was worried and really really bored!" Wildkit announced proudly, his chin held high. Shimmerpaw narrowed her eyes at the ginger tomkit as she rose to her paws. "You're not allowed to be out of camp, Wildkit, you could get eaten by something...then again, you'd probably taste pretty gross."'Silverstar' 17:32, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "Wildkit! Why are you out!?" exclaimed Willowpaw. "Because he's being a mouse-brain," Shimmerpaw muttered under her breath, but Wildkit didn't hear her. "I was looking for Shimmerpaw, I was bored and lonely!"'Silverstar' 17:38, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Willowpaw gave a curt nod. "That's no reason to be out of camp!" Wildkit frowned. "Yeah it is, I have no friends, and mummy and daddy aren't here with us!"'Silverstar' 17:41, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "Talk to the other kits. They seem nice." "They don't care about me, they only wanna play with each other, 'cause they're siblings, like we are." Wildkit whimpered in response.'Silverstar' 17:58, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Pineconekit frowned. "I don't know what's wrong with you," she whined with her wide stare fixed on Pepperkit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:42, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "Let's just play okay I'll be fine " Pepperkit mews Pineconekit yawned. "Sorry! but I'm sleepy! I'm gonna go to my nest," she mewed and marched off to her nest. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:49, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Pepperkit sighed Risingkit looked over from Eagletalon's tail. "Hey slow pook! over here!" he cried. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 21:55, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Pepperkit padded over Risingkit gave her a cheeky look. "So, are you too baby to attack the snake?" he asked, pointing at Eagletalon's tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:01, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "No " Pepperkit says pouncing hard on Eagletalons tail Eagletalon who was sleeping, jerked awake when a sudden small pain went through his tail. He looked over his shoulder at Risingkit and Pepperkit. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:08, December 19, 2015 (UTC) "Hi dad" Pepperkit said nervously Eagletalon flicked an ear and went back to his doze. ---- Sandclaw yawned and went to stand at the entrace for night watch. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:22, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ashshadow sat around and glanced at Sandclaw. Sandclaw flicked his tail for Ashshadow to join him. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:25, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ashshadow padded over to him. Sandclaw shifted to the side to make room for the two of them. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:30, December 20, 2015 (UTC) (How many kits should they have?) Ashshadow brushed against the tom. (how 'bout four and two or three die? :D I'm so evil...) Sandclaw purred. He wasn't sure but he really liked Ashshadow... after only speaking to her a moon or so ago.... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:34, December 20, 2015 (UTC) (Sure what should their names be?) Ashshadow smiled at the tom. She didn't know why... But she reall liked him. (How about we each have two and we each kill one? I will name my two darlings Infernokit and Juniperkit and you shall pick yours) "Hey.... un.... Ashshadow, this may seem weird but.... un... I really like you," Sandclaw mumbled. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:38, December 20, 2015 (UTC) (I will name them Springkit and Vinekit) "I really like you too." she mewed. "Would you be my mate?" Sandclaw asked hopefully, suddenly. (ALL I CAN THINK OF WHENEVER A CAT ASKS "would you be my mate?" IS "Wood u b my mat?" like from starkits prophecy) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:47, December 20, 2015 (UTC) (OMSC ME TOO!) "Of course!" (THANKS STARKIT'S PROPHECY, THANKS A LOT) ''S''andclaw purred and licked her ear. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:52, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Ashshadow purred and licked his cheek. Rockfoot padded to the warriors den and settled in his nest. --- Molepaw threw a mossball lazily around the apprentices den. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 00:56, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Fallowflight glanced at Rockfoot. Firepoppy and Autumnpaw returned to camp. "Now, go make me proud and brag to everyone how awesome I am," Firepoppy whispered in his ear. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:02, December 20, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw nodded and ran over to the apprentices and started the bragging. "Firepoppy is the BEST mentor EVER!" Firepoppy puffed out her chest proudly and padded into the warriors den. ---- Molepaw nodded. "Wow, that's ''amazing," [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:10, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "I know! We're gonna fight tomorrow and do everything!" he boasted. "Wow, good for you," Molepaw meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:42, December 20, 2015 (UTC) "What did you do?" "Sit and play mossball." Molepaw yawned. Anglerpaw looked up from his meal. --- Not even five heart beats, lying in her nest, Firepoppy was kicked in the face by Rockfoot. "Hey! watch it!" she snarled. Rockfoot flinched awke. "Oh! sorry!" he mewed. He left the den. He was kicking due to bad dreams so he deicded it was best to just stay up. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:45, December 20, 2015 (UTC) (Who are Seedpaw and Molepaws mentors ) Seedpaw groomed her fur (Molepaw's is Larkear and Seedpaw's in Fallowflight) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:53, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Fallowflight was out siting on one of the high stones. Seedpaw licked a paw Firepoppy snorted as she watched Rockfoot sulk quickly out of the den. She curled up peacefully. --- Rockfoot sat down. ''What should I do now? ''he asked himself, mindlessly. ---- Molepaw sighed. "So are you done with how awesome your mentor is?" she secretly felt a bit jealous, Larkear didn't really seem to care about her. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:41, December 21, 2015 (UTC) "I think so..." Autumnpaw meowed. "Good," Molepaw puffed. --- Rockfoot glanced at the apprentices. He remembered how much fun it'd been being one. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:44, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar sat in her den alone. Firepoppy growled as fur brushed her. Could the warriors just sit down for one heart beat!? --- Anglerpaw looked around. ''I wish I could tell them about the thing I found. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:49, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Ashshadow was still next to Sandclaw. Sandclaw was starting to get tired. CaveClan cats took shifts in watching camp at night. He nugded Ashshadow. "It's time for Rockfoot's shift," he mewed, pointing at the tom who was staring at a rock like it was the most amzing thing to ever see in a cave. ---- Anglerpaw started twitching with utter excitement at the thought he had about his finding. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:53, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Ashshadow padded over to Rockfoot. "Time for your shift." ---- Autumnpaw padded over to his brother. Molepaw looked at Anglerpaw with a smug look. "Is he dying er something?" --- Rockfoot leaped in fright when he heard Ashshadow's voice. "Oh! yeah!" he mewed and skipped to the camp entrance and tripped on his why there. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 18:57, December 21, 2015 (UTC) "Hi Anglerpaw!" Autumnkit purred. Nutgorse hopped out of the warrior den. She was surprised to see so many cats still up. It seems tonight isn't a sleepy night. --- Anglerpaw nodded, still shaking. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:01, December 21, 2015 (UTC) "Did you find something?" He asked. Anglerpaw stopped and looked thoughtful. Something about Autumnpaw that was strange was that he always seemed to know what he was thinking. He nodded. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:04, December 21, 2015 (UTC) (That strange thing is brotherly connection) Autumnpaw tilted his head. "In camp or out?" Anglerpaw pointed his muzzle to the entrace of camp. Excitement bubbled in him. He could show them! Molepaw twitched her ears. "What is it?"[[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:15, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw jumped. "Take us to it!" Anglerpaw nodded fast and ran to the entrance. Rockfoot saw the herd of apprentices. He had been overhearing their loud chatter. "Can I come? and can I ask if Fallowflight and Nutgorse could as well?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:22, December 21, 2015 (UTC) (If he leaves, I bet something or someone attacks...) Autumnpaw glanced at his brother. (perhaps...) Anglerpaw gave a curt nod. "Great!" Rockfoot mewled and hared off to find Nutgorse and Fallowflight. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:02, December 21, 2015 (UTC) Fallowflight saw Rockfoot, "hey." Nutgorse padded out just at that same time and saw her friends. "We're going to a place Anglerpaw found, want to come?" he asked. Nutgorse looked thoughtful. "I'm not quite sure, I mean, someone should be on gaurd and I know the older warriors wouldn't do it." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:52, December 22, 2015 (UTC) "Yeah, Nutgorse has got a point." Fallowflight meowed. Nutgorse looked thoughtful. She kind of wanted to go, because she sort of had a crush on Rockfoot but she wasn't going to let that get in the way of her Clan. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 14:56, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Fallowflight had a soft spot for the fun, lonely tom. "I... I guess I'll go..." "Stay and watch the entrace?" Nutgorse asked. "I think I will stay here," Nutgorse suddenly mewed. "Go on and have some fun, but you better tell me all about it." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:07, December 22, 2015 (UTC) "Okay then..." she mewed. "Let's go!!!" Autumnpaw squealed. Rockfoot sprang out of camp when he heard Autumnpaw yell. Anglerpaw walked in a trot and Jaegerpaw dash ahead with Rockfoot, playing tag or something. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:12, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw and Fallowflight were padding beside Anglerpaw. "Ow!" Jaegerpaw ran into a tree. Just then, Anglerpaw stopped at a hole in the earth. ''They are tunnels, I haven't gone that far in them but I thought this woulf be fun. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:17, December 22, 2015 (UTC) "The tunnels? Let's go in!" Autumnpaw chirped. Jaegerpaw dashed inside, at the lead. Rockfoot waited for everyone to go in then went in a the back. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 15:21, December 22, 2015 (UTC) "I smell something..." Autumnpaw commented. (So, could CaveClan and RockClan get into a fight so Stormstar dies?) Rockfoot stiffened as another cat smell washed his nose. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 22:39, December 22, 2015 (UTC) (Sure, is he dying like Tigerstar? All nine lives at once?) "Who's there?" Autumnpaw snarled. (Yeah, I want them to be tense with each other then they fight I'm also moving this over to RockClan) [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:40, December 22, 2015 (UTC) (Ok) Firepoppy kicked around in her nest, trying to sleep. She couldn't feel like she could though... she felt like something was really bothering her... but she couldn't put her paw on what it was. ---- Nutgorse ruefully watched the group of young cats pad off. She really wanted to see if Rockfoot felt the same way she did, she really hoped so. But Fallowflight deserved to have some fun, she was already in chrage of an aprentice which must be stressful. She sat down at the camp entrance and began her shift. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 23:57, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Ripplepaw lazed on a rock. ---- Bramblefire was hunting alone outside of camp. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 00:13, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw dashed into camp. Anglerpaw dashed with his brother. Firepoppy's eyes flew open when she heard the thunder of paws. She jumped out of the den and was the first to the apprentices, along with Nutgorse. "What?" she asked in her feiry tone. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:39, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar woke and padded to her kits. "Wha?" "RockClan is attacking through the tunnels!" Autumnpaw squeaked. "They're what!?" Firepoppy hissed in fury. "Those pieces of lice dung!" she stomped around, muttering under her breath curses. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:45, December 23, 2015 (UTC) "Firepoppy, Larkear, Nutgorse, Sagefrost. Go assist our warriors. I'll send help as you need it. We'll guard camp." Pebblestar meowed. Nutgorse nodded fast. Firepoppy dug her claws in the ground. She turned to leave camp. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:50, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Autumnpaw scampered after them. Anglerpaw's gaze trailed after them. Firepoppy led the patrol to the tunnels. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 01:54, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Ripplepaw's ears pricked at the sound of battle, and he rose to his paws, pricking his ears. ---- Bramblefire heard the thrumming of paws nearby, curious. What was going on? --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 04:35, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Anglerpaw sat back on his hunches. He didn't think it was a good idea to follow them. He might have to yell to warn someone, but fail since he can't speak. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 12:06, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Brookpaw flattened her ears, as she wanted to go.---- Shimmerpaw escorted Wildkit back to camp, narrowing her eyes at her brother. "Now, I'm going to go fetch my catches, so stay here."'Silverstar' 20:13, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Seedpaw licked a paw "Hey Seedpaw." Riverpool meowed. ~Spots~ Seedpaw blushed "hi Riverpool" Pebblestar watched as the patrol cats came back to camp. ~Spots Brookpaw pricked her ears, gazing at Autumnpaw. "...Did you see our sister? Is she alive?"'Silverstar' 19:00, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike had left RockClan, and entered CaveClan. He was ready for revenge. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 19:02, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Lilyflower followed the tom, as she refused to let her mate's death of in vain.'Silverstar' 19:03, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Firepoppy stumbled up to Pebblestar. "I killed Stormstar..." her voice was less then a whisper. No matter how much she bragged about how many lives she took, she's never really killed anyone, and she didn't feel as good about as she dreamed it would have been. "I understand if I'm in trouble." [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:05, December 24, 2015 (UTC) It didn't take long for Runningstrike to find Firepoppy. "You killed my brother!" He yowled. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 19:06, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "His brother was my mate!" Lilyflower snapped as she stood beside Runningstrike.'Silverstar' 19:07, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Firepoppy flinched when she heard RockClan voices. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it," she whined. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:09, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Get out! She never meant it." "I don't care, his death isn't going in vain! He was going to be a father!" With a roar, Lilyflower leaped at the ginger molly.'Silverstar' 19:10, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Firepoppy tried to zip out of the way but Lilyflower landed hard on her back. ''I have to fight back... but I can't... I can't take another life... [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:11, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "That I know is true, if I am correst, you were trying to kill the blue-gray tom who is my son!" Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 19:11, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Baring her fangs, Lilyflower snapped at Firepoppy.Silverstar 19:12, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Runningstrike slashed at the CaveClan warrior's hind leg. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 19:14, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "You are highly outnumbered. Leave before I call my Clan to KICK you out." Firepoppy didn't know what else to do, so, she gathered her hind paws under the gray and white mollies belly and kicked hard to get her off. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:15, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Lilyflower let out a squeal of pain and immediately backed off. Some of the squirming in her belly seemed to....stop. What was wrong?'Silverstar' 19:16, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "Wait! She is going to have kits!" Runningstrike mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 19:17, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar watched with calm anger. "Maybe she shouldn't have fought." She meowed. Body tense with pain, Lilyflower glared back at the leader. "Maybe your warrior shouldn't have murdered our leader, who's also a brother and a father."'Silverstar' 19:19, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "She's pregnant!?" Firepoppy yelped. ''Please, don't let them be hurt. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:19, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar placed her tail on Firepoppy. "Leave. We've all done too much damage." She told the RockClan cats. Runningstrike was about to protest, but then stopped. "I know what it's like to kill by mistake..." He mumbled. "I'll be off." He mewed. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 19:23, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Firepoppy flinched/glared at the RockClan cats through slitted eyes. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:24, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Lilyflower curled a lip, but she had no choice but to leave with Runningstrike. "Watch your back ,because one day, Stormstar's kits will be stabbing it."'Silverstar' 19:25, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Firepoppy snorted at her. ''I'd like to see them try, they'll probably be an easy strike like their father was. ''she thought, her anger boiling back. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��~]] 19:26, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Pebblestar's gaze fell on her former warrior. "Well, that was dramatic." Brookpaw commented in a soft mumble.'Silverstar' 19:30, December 24, 2015 (UTC) "You okay?" Pebblestar asked Firepoppy. "Yes," Firepoppy grunted, filled with anger. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|~��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather''��~]] 19:34, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Archives